


如何帮助猫咪度过发情期

by tianshangpiaode



Category: 434
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianshangpiaode/pseuds/tianshangpiaode





	如何帮助猫咪度过发情期

王俊凯睡得迷迷糊糊的，却感觉有个什么东西顶着自己的裆部，而且那东西还不停的转来转去，搞得自己不舒服极了。

他手向下，想抓住那个罪魁祸首，入手的却是一条毛茸茸的尾巴，王俊凯整个人一下子就清醒了过来。

王俊凯睁开眼睛，发现自己怀里的人不知道什么时候变出了尾巴和耳朵，刚刚在自己下体转来转去的就是易烊千玺的尾巴。

自从两人确立恋爱关系后，易烊千玺就没怎么变成过猫了，不，准确来说，易烊千玺从来没出现过这种半猫形态。这是怎么了?

王俊凯心里觉得奇怪，刚知道易烊千玺能变成人时，自己好奇问过易烊千玺能不能变出尾巴，自己还收到了两个白眼，怎么现在.....

“千玺...千玺....你醒醒....”

易烊千玺迷迷糊糊的感觉王俊凯贴近自己，干脆顺势蹭着王俊凯的锁骨叫嚷着

“小凯....我...我好热啊....”

王俊凯抬起易烊千玺的脸，易烊千玺双颊面色潮红，眼睛微微上挑看着自己，那眼眸里带着三分水色，妖艳的不成样子，更别提加上易烊千玺脑袋上那两只毛茸茸的耳朵了，王俊凯有些忍不住，上手摸了摸那尖尖的小猫耳，意料之中的听见身上人儿的娇吟。原来猫耳朵能敏感成这样，只是揉一揉，易烊千玺就整个人瘫软在他怀里。

“那...千玺...我去给你拿个体温计测一下好不?”

“不！！你不走嘛~”

易烊千玺一听自己身旁的人想离开自己，马上一把抱住了王俊凯，两条大腿也缠上王俊凯精瘦的腰。

王俊凯这才感觉到，易烊千玺不知道什么时候把睡裤给脱了，两条白嫩的大腿赤裸的缠在自己腰上。

“千玺...你睡裤呢？”

“呜...我觉得难受...它勒着尾巴了...不舒服....”

千玺边说边不停的在王俊凯身上蹭来蹭去，像极了没断奶的小猫咪撒娇的样子。

“那千玺知道自己为什么会变出尾巴来嘛?”

“呜...我不知道....小凯...我好不舒服啊....难受....”

王俊凯把易烊千玺扶起来靠在床头，但易烊千玺又觉得这个姿势压到了尾巴不舒服，嘟嘟囔囔的说着难受，王俊凯疼他疼得紧，由着他趴在床上，正想起身，就被易烊千玺扑了过来。

现在的姿势就有的看了，易烊千玺两腿张开跪坐王俊凯腿上，尾巴还一晃一晃的，双臂环着王俊凯的脖颈，黏糊糊的在他耳边撒着娇。

王俊凯有点受不了了，他把易烊千玺往下推了点，好让自己能对着他的脸，确保怀里的小猫有在认真听自己说话。

“乖啊千玺，先告诉我你哪里难受好不好？”

“呜....涨....”易烊千玺小声的支吾着

“什么?”

易烊千玺见王俊凯没听清，干脆直接把身子往前探，在王俊凯身上蹭了蹭。

王俊凯这才感觉到，原来自己宝贝是硬了啊。白色内裤被撑起一个小帐篷，顶端处甚至有些湿润

“脱掉好不好？嗯?脱掉会好很多哦。”王俊凯像哄孩子一样哄着易烊千玺，只是语调太过色情。

“呜....可是....”

“乖，脱掉的话，我有办法让千玺很舒服哦。”

易烊千玺不疑有他，乖乖的蜷起双腿，把内裤褪到大约大腿一半的位置，摩擦起双腿把内裤蹭到腿弯处就不动弹了。

“宝宝继续啊，要脱到宝宝能把大腿张开夹住我的程度哦。”

“喵呜～”

易烊千玺难耐的伸手把内裤褪到脚踝处，又蹬蹬腿把内裤甩到床下再爬回王俊凯身上，抬起脸唤他。

“小凯...小凯...”

“宝宝现在还涨吗？”

“涨，还是不舒服..啊...啊..”

易烊千玺还没抱怨完，王俊凯就抚上了他的肉棒，一只手环成圈上下撸动着。

“不行..小凯..那种地方才不可以碰啊...啊..呜..不可以的..”

“可是宝宝明明就因为哥哥碰这里舒服的不行啊，是吧宝宝？”

“才没有呢...才没有很舒服...”易烊千玺俯身趴到王俊凯耳朵边喃喃道

“那我不做了？”王俊凯顺势把手移到易烊千玺的纤腰上，不轻不重的画着圈，弄得易烊千玺连连瑟缩，只能小声求饶。

“小凯哥哥...呜..我下面还是好涨啊..你帮帮我嘛...喵呜..”竟是连猫叫都逼了出来。

“可是刚刚千玺不是不让我碰那里吗？”王俊凯坏心眼的低头，吐气的气息全部隔着睡衣打在易烊千玺的茱萸上，那淡粉色的小花敏感的不行，几乎是一下子就挺立了起来。

“呜...我错了嘛..这里也要你摸摸..好奇怪哦...”易烊千玺难耐的挺了挺胸。

“那宝宝到底想要哪里被哥哥摸啊？又是上面又是下面的，宝宝真贪心。”

易烊千玺眨眨眼，好像在认真思索一般，王俊凯等不及了，干脆直接拉起易烊千玺的手抚到他自己的下身

“宝宝自己摸自己试试看。”

易烊千玺下意识就想伸回手“不行的..不可以..”

王俊凯隔着薄薄的睡衣重重嘬了一口易烊千玺的乳头“乖，哥哥要舔你的乳头呢，宝宝要自己好好摸哦。”

易烊千玺被他直白的话语臊的不行，两只小手紧紧抓住王俊凯的睡衣不动弹。

“宝宝不乖，要罚。”

王俊凯伸出手指插到易烊千玺嘴巴里模仿着抽插的动作挑弄着他柔软的小舌，易烊千玺乖巧的无意识的吮吸着他的手指，不一会儿王俊凯的手指就变得湿漉漉的，取出时还带着银丝。王俊凯把易烊千玺的睡衣撩起放到易烊千玺嘴边让他咬住，然后把手指上的银丝都擦在易烊千玺的胸口

“都是宝宝自己的液体哦，我的小猫咪其实超色情的吧。”

还没等易烊千玺反驳，王俊凯就叼起一边的小红豆向外拉伸，扯到一个不可思议的幅度再弹回去，又毫不停留的用手掐住，只一轮下来就让易烊千玺两个乳头肿胀起来，两粒红梅点在白皙稚嫩的胸膛上让人看得心动不已。

“不！不这样玩嘛！....疼！喵呜....”易烊千玺眼里包着泪花，可怜兮兮的求着王俊凯。

“那宝宝就要好好摸自己啊。”

王俊凯带着易烊千玺的手重新摸上易烊千玺的肉棒，先带着他的手上下揉弄了一番，易烊千玺就在他怀里爽得直哼哼，王俊凯见他尝了甜头，就把手放开，让易烊千玺自己撸动。易烊千玺自己撸了一会就不好意思继续了，瘫在王俊凯身上咿咿呀呀的叫王俊凯，要王俊凯摸他。

王俊凯从易烊千玺胸口抬起头，小猫咪果然是被宠惯了，自己动手都不愿意，他也不恼，反正自己有的是办法，一只手偷偷摸摸绕到易烊千玺身后抓住那根到处乱甩的猫尾巴，使劲一扯，小猫一下就软了下来

“呜呜呜...不要扯尾巴...喵呜....好....好...奇怪啊....”易烊千玺瑟缩在王俊凯怀里求饶。

“那宝宝要认真摸自己啊，认真摸哥哥就不扯尾巴。”王俊凯爱不释手的摸着易烊千玺的尾巴，顺手把自家小猫咪往上托了托，看着那盈着泪花的眼睛，爱怜的亲了亲。然后把自己的额头抵上易烊千玺的额头，看着他的手上动作，易烊千玺没做过这事，掌握不好速度，时快时慢的在自己性器上撸动着，却总是不得要领。王俊凯心里叹口气，把自己的裤子脱掉，硕大的性器挣脱束缚弹了出来。

“喵呜..”易烊千玺羞得不行，又怕王俊凯再扯自己尾巴，那感觉太奇怪了，好像有电流穿过全身一般。

王俊凯把自己的性器和易烊千玺的包在一起，再拉过易烊千玺的手，包住两人勃发的性器。

“来...宝宝你合紧手掌..对..嘶------”王俊凯倒吸一口气“宝宝放开点...对...你刚刚捏太紧了，恰好包住就行...现在这样就对了...现在上下滑...”

“唔...凯凯..为什么...你的比我大这么多...”易烊千玺有些不服气，干脆直接在王俊凯的蘑菇头上弹了一下，又眯起眼睛笑了出来。

王俊凯有些哭笑不得，怀里的小猫咪什么都不懂，就这么直接了当的撩他，偏偏自己又喜欢的不得了，舍不得直接提枪上马让他疼，还是加快进度。

王俊凯把怀里小猫咪的下巴抬起来，温柔的舔上易烊千玺的嘴唇，低声哄他把嘴唇打开，怀里的小猫被亲的迷迷糊糊的，顺从的打开嘴唇，任由王俊凯攻城略地。不一会儿嘴边就有银丝流下，暧昧的顺着两人下巴流下。

同时王俊凯手上也没闲着，顺着形状套弄着，顺道揉弄着下面的两个囊袋。

小猫咪哪受得住这样的刺激，一下子就软了身子瘫在王俊凯身上，连猫耳朵都顺带着耷拉了下来，不一会儿，小猫咪下半身就满是泥泞，有的液体甚至流到后穴口，股沟处一片湿滑。

王俊凯不费力的就捅入了一根手指，穴口处的嫩肉迫不及待的就迎了上来，微微搅动就能听见细微的水声，易烊千玺羞于自己身体的变化，但却没办法抵抗这忽如其来的快感

“小凯....不行..我好舒服...我想..要..要...更大的...唔啊....唔....”

易烊千玺叫得直白而撩人，王俊凯迫不及待的再塞入一根手指，曲起手指去寻易烊千玺的敏感点，易烊千玺被在自己后穴里蠕动的手指弄得紧张不已，脊背绷直，连后穴也带着缩紧，夹得王俊凯没法动弹王俊凯干脆直接把人翻了个个儿，唇舌覆上身下人儿光滑细腻的脊背。

“宝宝不怕，是哥哥在你里面，哥哥不会弄疼你，相信哥哥，嗯？”

“唔..我..我没有怕...只是..这样好奇怪啊....你动一动嘛....动一下...”

王俊凯听话的浅浅抽插着，两只手指缓慢却又不可抵抗的撑开穴口，把手指上的液体均匀的涂抹在肠壁上。看着易烊千玺好像无处安放的猫尾巴，有了个好想法。

不一会儿，王俊凯的指尖擦过一处嫩肉，易烊千玺整个人剧烈的颤抖了一下，手臂一松就趴在了床上，前段也无意识的渗出粘液。

“不行..小凯..那里不可以...好奇怪啊呜呜呜...”

王俊凯充耳不闻，反而曲起指关节恶劣的扣弄那处，易烊千玺没一会儿就在这样的刺激下出了精，瘫倒在床上，然后被王俊凯抱起。

“宝宝记住刚才那个地方了嘛？”

“啊....什么..?”易烊千玺还没从刚刚高潮的余韵中缓过来，就感觉王俊凯的手指撤了出去，但后穴任不知满足的开合着，想要有东西来填满它，要是能抽动一下的话...就最好了。

王俊凯抓过易烊千玺的尾巴在他开合的后穴戳弄着“就是现在宝宝要用尾巴插自己哦，插刚才哥哥弄得那个地方，能让宝宝射出来的地方。”

易烊千玺闻言脸羞得通红，拼命甩着尾巴要从王俊凯手里逃出来“才..才不要..尾巴才不是用来做这种事的...”

王俊凯也不着急，轻轻的插入一个指节，在易烊千玺后穴里缓缓转动，但这对于才高潮的后穴远远不够，易烊千玺想要更长的东西进入自己的后穴。

“那宝宝说尾巴是用来干嘛的。”

“唔...是用来..保持平衡的...喵呜...才不是用来做这种事情啊...小凯...你再进去一点嘛....啊...啊...”

“那是宝宝是猫的时候，宝宝你现在是人啊，现在宝宝的尾巴就是拿来做这种事情的。而且还要一直插在宝宝的里面哦。”王俊凯重新拽过易烊千玺的尾巴在他后穴打着转“而且，我特别想看宝宝自己的尾巴，插在宝宝的后面的样子。”

“你..你不准..骗我...唔..好痒...”易烊千玺后穴渗出的液体把尾巴的前段弄得濡湿，毛刺刺的扎在穴口，弄得易烊千玺有些难受，他提腰想逃，反而被王俊凯搂腰拦住。

“所以..宝宝现在要插进去给哥哥看了吗？哥哥好想看宝宝后面插着尾巴自慰，自己扩张，然后有兜不住的液体从宝宝后穴流出来的样子啊，宝宝答应哥哥好不好啊？”王俊凯凑近易烊千玺耳边低声喃喃道，明明是色情到不行的指令，男人偏生又用撒娇的语调说了出来，湿热的气息打在易烊千玺的耳朵上，更显暧昧。

易烊千玺的手好像不听使唤似的，明明心里说着不要，太羞耻了，手却不由自主的伸向了尾巴，把尾巴轻轻推入自己的后穴。温热的后穴被毛绒绒的尾巴破开，不粗，但绒毛带来的刺激太过强烈，整个肠壁都开始发痒，易烊千玺不由自主的开始抽动起自己的尾巴来，有液体从后穴流下，把床单弄得一塌糊涂。

“嗯...啊...不行...戳到了啊...啊...喵呜...喵呜....”易烊千玺初次经历这种事，叫得直白而撩人。

王俊凯看得眼热，无端开始嫉妒起易烊千玺的尾巴来，他扯着易烊千玺的耳朵让他抬起头来，自己则跪在他面前，用粗壮的肉棒拍着他的脸

“宝宝张嘴，把哥哥含进去。”

易烊千玺这个时候被后穴的尾巴刺激的不轻，没多加思索，就直接张开嘴把王俊凯的肉棒含进嘴里，但也只是含着而已，含进去之后易烊千玺就好奇的抬起眼睛，等着王俊凯下一个指令。

王俊凯被这一眼迷的七荤八素的，一个没忍住就在小猫咪的嘴里狠狠的抽插了几个来回，每一次几乎都能感觉到喉管的收缩，易烊千玺本能呜咽了几声想往后退，却又被王俊凯扯着耳朵拽了回来。

易烊千玺被扯疼了，连还插在后穴的尾巴都顾不上，双手拍着王俊凯的大腿根示意他先退出来。等到王俊凯退出来后，易烊千玺可怜兮兮的揉着自己的耳朵叫疼，王俊凯心一软，把手重新附上易烊千玺的小猫耳。

“呜.....不要扯嘛....我保证听话嘛...好疼的...”

“好好好，不扯了，是哥哥不对，哥哥给你揉揉。”

王俊凯轻轻地揉弄着易烊千玺的猫耳朵，王俊凯自认不是毛绒控，但还是对这两只耳朵爱不释手，大概是因为耳朵是怀里的小猫咪的特殊开关吧，每次稍微轻轻使劲就能听见身下人的呜咽，如果轻轻揉弄，也能听见小猫咪舒爽的猫叫声。

“呜...不揉了....好奇怪啊..喵呜....”

王俊凯听话的不再去玩弄易烊千玺的小猫耳，手滑倒易烊千玺的后颈，另一只手扶着肉棒送到易烊千玺嘴边

“乖宝宝，像吃糖那样舔哥哥的肉棒。”

易烊千玺深吸一口气，弱弱的伸出舌尖，轻舔了一下王俊凯的龟头，又把龟头含进嘴里吮吸着，嘬了一会又放开，从根部开始向上舔，直到整个肉棒都被他的口水润湿，才停下动作抬头看着王俊凯。

“宝宝真乖。”王俊凯俯下身爱怜的亲了易烊千玺一口，带着易烊千玺的手放在自己阴囊上，又把肉棒放在易烊千玺嘴边

“宝宝这次把哥哥含进去，含得越深越好。”

易烊千玺咬着嘴唇迟迟不动，王俊凯就轻轻的在易烊千玺的臀尖上打了一巴掌，惹得后穴里的尾巴抽动了一下。

“宝宝怎么了？嗯？”

易烊千玺一副欲哭的样子“小凯哥哥...我后面好不舒服啊..喵呜....”

王俊凯了然，伸手够到易烊千玺的尾巴，带着在后穴里抽插，易烊千玺仰起头发出了满足的呻吟。

“宝宝不能只自己爽啊。”王俊凯轻轻挺腰，肉棒就这样撞在易烊千玺嘴唇上。易烊千玺顺从的张开嘴包裹住王俊凯的阴茎，耳朵还随着吞吐的节奏晃动着，时不时摩擦过王俊凯的小腹。发情期的小猫咪格外开放，还主动用手掌按摩王俊凯的阴囊，红润的嘴唇牢牢的包裹着王俊凯紫红色的性器，唇角还有银丝随着王俊凯抽动的幅度溢出，看到这种场面，王俊凯哪里忍得住，极速抽动几下，便全部射在了易烊千玺嘴里。还没等王俊凯让易烊千玺吐出来，易烊千玺就“咕噜”一声全部吞了下去，还砸吧砸吧嘴，吐了吐小舌头发表评论

“不好吃。”

王俊凯完全忍不住了，刚刚射过精半硬的性器转瞬间就又变得坚硬，他把易烊千玺的尾巴从后穴里拔出，还没等易烊千玺抱怨，就把自己的性器塞了进去。

成年男子的性器和猫尾巴自然不是一个粗细，即使易烊千玺处在发情期，后穴分泌了不少液体，此刻也没办法一下子吃下王俊凯的性器，他不由得挺起腰向上逃

“啊...不行....进不去的....”

“宝宝不准乱说，你吃得下的。”

王俊凯此刻只有龟头进入了易烊千玺的后穴，他浅浅的提腰，把进入的过程延长，他喜欢极了现在易烊千玺的样子，T恤在先前的前戏里变得凌乱不堪，此刻松松垮垮的挂在易烊千玺身上，有说不出的色情意味，易烊千玺双手撑在自己小腹上，脑袋胡乱的摆动着，嘴里小声叫着不行，进不去了这样的话，脸色一片潮红，王俊凯不再忍耐，向上一挺腰，把性器送入了大半，也把易烊千玺的眼泪撞了下来。

“呜...好深了...疼....”易烊千玺的大腿打着颤，脚趾也因为刺激蜷缩起来，整个人缩在王俊凯怀里，前段的性器也有些萎靡。

王俊凯一只手伸到两个人相连的地方，按揉着易烊千玺的穴口，叫他宝宝，哄他放松，另一只手则伸到前方温柔的抚弄着自家宝贝的性器，好让易烊千玺没有那么难受。不多时，易烊千玺的后穴就得了趣，主动分泌出液体，王俊凯轻轻的用肉棒在易烊千玺的后穴画着圈。

“嗯...啊...唔...”

“宝宝舒服了？”

王俊凯挑起眉毛看跨坐在自己腿上的人儿，恶趣味的向上一顶

“啊...不行...进不去了...我不行了....”

王俊凯把手附上易烊千玺的臀瓣，用力向两边分开

“怎么会吃不进去呢？我的小猫咪明明就很贪吃的啊。”顺势向下一压，这次是真的完全进入，易烊千玺甚至能感觉到王俊凯的阴囊抵在自己的臀上。

“啊呜...好大....好深....”

王俊凯克制不住的开始抽动起来，发情期的小猫咪内壁又紧又热，每一次抽出都能带出少许粉红色的肠肉，啪啪的水声在房间里在房间里回荡，易烊千玺羞得耳朵通红，抱紧王俊凯的脖子不撒手，在他耳边喵喵叫着。

“宝宝舒服嘛？”

“啊呜...不知道...凯凯再快一点....啊啊啊...”

王俊凯皱了下眉，发情期的小猫咪一点都不坦诚，不乖呢。他把自己埋在易烊千玺体内的性器向外抽出，只留下龟头还在肉穴内，早已食髓知味的肉穴禁不起这样的折磨，易烊千玺扭着腰向下索求。但王俊凯牢牢的把他的腰控制住，只是用龟头浅浅的玩弄穴口处那一圈嫩肉，也不深入。

易烊千玺迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，就看见王俊凯挑着眼睛看他，

“喵呜...小凯...你进来嘛...我里面...里面好难过啊...”

“宝宝乖，来，自己坐上来试试看。”

 

王俊凯的性器抵在他的屁股上，易烊千玺咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼的吞吃着这根巨物，直到到达一个不可思议的深度。

“喵呜...呜...吃不下了...”

易烊千玺抱住王俊凯的脖子，勉强稳住自己，然后开始努力地移动自己的身体上下吞吐着王俊凯的肉棒。然而不一会儿小猫咪就没了力气，喵呜喵呜的开始讨饶。在王俊凯怀里扭着腰，时不时地用舌头舔一舔王俊凯的喉结。

王俊凯特别受用这样的撒娇方式，他把易烊千玺放倒在身下，让易烊千玺趴在床上，后背式的体位可以插到最深，王俊凯抓住易烊千玺的尾巴，用尾巴扫过他幅度优美的脊背，引起身下人儿的一阵阵颤抖，连带着后穴也锁紧，也勾出身下小猫咪的娇吟

“嗯啊...好痒...不行了...后面...也..喵呜....”

王俊凯被这一声声喘息勾的不行，立刻加速冲刺起来，每一次都擦过敏感点，易烊千玺只能不停的尖叫着承受，完全没有反抗的能力。

“不行...小凯...我要出来了啊....喵呜...啊...”

王俊凯伸手向前抓住易烊千玺的性器，帮他撸动起来。

“乖宝宝，我们一起。”

易烊千玺觉得自己快要被王俊凯操烂了，身后的人顶弄的速度越来越快，每一次都能顶到让自己意乱情迷的点，他只能用力收紧臀瓣，期待王俊凯能早点射给他。

终于，在一番极速的抽插之后，两人同时高潮了，王俊凯射在了他体内，还耍着赖不肯出去，硬是在里面停留了一会儿。拔出去时，肠液混合着精液从还没完全闭合穴口缓缓流下，弄得易烊千玺的大腿根一塌糊涂，但当王俊凯拿着纸回到床边时，却看见易烊千玺拿着自己的尾巴，正在往后穴里塞。

“宝宝你在干什么？”王俊凯嗓子有些发紧，易烊千玺大腿上有着刚刚王俊凯射进易烊千玺体内又流出来的精液，白皙的大腿上还有王俊凯刚刚情动之时留下的指痕，看起来色情诱人。

“啊呜...不是...你....你说的要一直插着嘛..”

才做完一场激烈的性事，易烊千玺手脚发软，塞尾巴的动作对他来说有一定的难度，他几乎是用脸撑着自己的身体，跪趴在床上努力的把自己臀瓣掰开，把尾巴往后穴里送，把最脆弱的地方全部暴露给王俊凯。

王俊凯把手中的纸丢向一旁，上床提起易烊千玺的腰，

“如果痛的话就叫我，我会停下来。”

还没等易烊千玺明白这句话是什么意思，王俊凯就将自己的肉棒顺着被小穴里溢出来的液体弄湿的猫尾，又插了进去。

肠壁紧紧的包裹着毛绒绒的尾巴和坚硬的阴茎，即使易烊千玺的肠道内已经有足够多的液体做润滑，但是两根东西同时插进来他也还是吃不消，更别提这两根东西运动的频率并不一样了，当王俊凯的肉棒抽出时，猫尾巴就顺势向更深的地方进发，而当猫尾巴被带出时，王俊凯又会毫不留情的进入到最深的地方去。

两个物体同时在后穴里抽插，易烊千玺几乎要受不了这样的刺激，最后，在易烊千玺的尖叫声中，王俊凯又一次射在了易烊千玺体内。与此同时，易烊千玺也昏了过去。

王俊凯抽出性器，抱起自己的小猫咪清洗去了。易烊千玺在浴缸里昏昏沉沉的好不容易睁开眼睛和王俊凯对上了视线。

“疼不疼？”

王俊凯把手伸进易烊千玺的后穴，抠挖着刚刚射进去的精液。射得有点深，不太好清理。

“嗯....还好...”易烊千玺还是一副状况外的样子，突然脑子里闪过了刚才的画面...尾巴什么的...易烊千玺脸突然变得通红。

“怎么了？脸突然这么红？”

易烊千玺现在恨不得自己能钻到水下面去，妈的太羞耻了..居然和尾巴一起进来...

“宝宝害羞啦？其实没什么....啊！”

没等王俊凯说完，易烊千玺果断往王俊凯脸上泼水。

才不要听乱用我尾巴的人讲话！

\-------------END----------

小番外:

某天易烊千玺终于回忆起自己身为猫妖的基础素养，毕竟是妖精，人类社会基本守则还是要学。

翻开第一页:

一、猫妖在人间一般不露出耳朵和尾巴

二、如果露出，则表示发情期的到来。

……

最后一条没有标序号，是这么说的

猫妖在人型时露出的尾巴没有固定作用，切勿轻信他人，用尾巴做一些奇怪行为。

易烊千玺面无表情的合上书，进了主卧，把王俊凯的枕头被子丢到了书房。

看来今晚的王俊凯先生也要一个人睡呢。


End file.
